


Mine!

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Getting Together, M/M, Sasugai and Shinozaki are love rivals, Sasugai likes Maeshima, Shinozaki also likes Maeshima, i dont know how else to tag this, read if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Both Shinozaki and Sasugai have feelings for Maeshima.
Relationships: Sasugai Hayato/Maeshima Kensei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Mine!

“You better stay away from Maeshima.” Sasugai glared at his half brother. Shinozaki looks at Sasugai before rolling his eyes. “When I want something, I get it. You won’t stop me.” Shinozaki folds his arms across his chest, “I have always been superior to you.”

Sasugai waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t give me that bullshit. This is absolutely fair game.” Sasugai smirks. “You know I’m in the same school as him, in Ionodai. You’re in that stupid elite school.” Sasugai taunts.

You could see fumes basically coming out from Shinozaki’s ears. “I will transfer and you will see me in Ionodai getting close to Kensei.” Shinozaki huffs. “Father won’t even allow it. I can’t even skate anymore. He doesn’t care what school I am in.” Sasugai smiles, almost happy for his injury.

Shinozaki’s glare seem to get sharper on Sasugai. “Reo, you will never be able to do what I am able to do.” Sasugai snorts. Shinozaki can’t do anything but look away from his smug younger brother.

~~~

Sasugai leaves the house with his backpack on his shoulders. He lives alone after his injury stopped him from skating. They are having morning practice at the nearest skating rink and Sasugai definitely wants to spend some alone time with Maeshima. The blond is sure that the red haired boy wouldn’t mind some _pointers_ given.

When Sasugai reaches the rink, Maeshima is already in the rink, practicing. In the short period of time, he has improved a lot with the help of Adachi Takumi, their coach. “Hey, Kensei! Stop and come over have the breakfast I made you.” Sasugai shouts. Thank god they were the only two people there.

Sasugai wouldn’t admit it but he stayed up really late just to prepare this breakfast for Maeshima. The red haired boy stops his training and skates over to where Sasugai stood. “You made breakfast for me again?” Maeshima seem so excited at the mention of food.

“This are all extras. Would be a waste if I threw them out.” Sasugai hides behind that excuse. “Oh god, all of these are my favourites.” Maeshima marvels at the food in front of him. “Come out here and eat.” Sasugai made his way to one of the seats. Maeshima opens the small latch and steps out of the ice. He places his covers on before making his way to sit next to Sasugai.

Maeshima looks at the food in front of him. It’s all his favourites. “Thank you so much, Sasugai.” Maeshima looks at Sasugai with shining eyes. “Just call me Hayato.” Sasugai smiles.

Immediately a blush is set on Maeshima cheeks. “Uh.. Ha..Hayato...” Maeshima seems to get redder after saying Sasugai’s given name. Sasugai took the chance to place a kiss on Maeshima cheeks. The red haired boy seem so shocked by this. He has never been so intimate with someone before.

“I know this might be shocking, but I really like you. Will you...go out with me?” Sasugai asks, scratching the back of his head. He isn’t usually a shy person, but when it comes to Maeshima, his mind just seem to draw a blank.

Maeshima looks away, his ears are still red. He doesn’t know how to reply. Of course he likes Sasugai too. Is it even okay to accept the proposal? “It’s okay if you don’t want to be with me. I can wait for you.” Sasugai said as he takes ahold of Maeshima hands.

”No, I mean... I like you too. You have been really nice to me and taking care of me. You even got me into this team when they refused to let me in. I really owe a lot to you.” Maeshima flushes even redder. “I swear you’re too cute for my heart, Ken-chan.” Sasugai places a kiss on Maeshima’s cheeks again.

”So, what is your answer?” Sasugai asks. Maeshima looks at the empty rink. “Yes.” Maeshima looks down. Sasugai uses his hand to tilt Maeshima’s face up, to look at him. Sasugai looks at Maeshima’s lips and back to his eyes. To him they are the most beautiful.

Sasugai connect their lips together. They move together fluidly, in a rhythm that seems to fall in place when they are together. After all they have spent a lot of time with each other in school and in this skating rink. They even spend time outside of the school confines.

Sasugai won and there is no way he will let Shinozaki get his way.

They pull away and Sasugai looks deeply into Maeshima eyes. “You’re mine.” Sasugai whispers. “Yea.” Maeshima smiles. Sasugai gave a peck to those lips once more before pulling away. “Come on, finish the food. The others will be coming soon.” Sasugai smiles brightly at Maeshima.

~~~

“You played dirty.” Shinozaki is obviously not happy that Sasugai is now together with Maeshima. “He is mine and you will not get him.” Sasugai glares at his half older brother.

Staring down coldly at Sasugai, “You’re not good enough for him. You will never be better than me. I will get him to be mine.”

Sasugai smirks before picking up his bag. “I’m leaving.” Sasugai says before leaves the mansion. He makes his way to his rented apartment.

Well he wasn’t really expecting anyone when he reaches his apartment but Maeshima is standing there. “Uh, my grandma made food and insisted I bring some for you.” Maeshima wrings his wrists. “Cute.” Sasugai mutters under his breath. He walks closer to the red haired boy. “Thank you.” Sasugai places a kiss on Maeshima’s lips.

Sasugai opens the door to his apartment. “Come in. It’s a little messy though.” Sasugai says, holding the door open for his boyfriend. “Sorry for intruding.” Maeshima says as he steps into the apartment. Maeshima removes his shoes and place them at the side before stepping further into the place. Sasugai following after him.

Maeshima set the food on the kitchen counter, before taking them out of their containers. Sasugai places his bag down on the floor next to the television cabinet. Sasugai admires Maeshima’s form and features. They seem to draw him in ever since they first time he saw him on the rink. He is the most beautiful, no matter what others say.

Maeshima brought the food out and placed them on the small table in front. They ate and chatted, maybe shared a few kisses during the meal. They just cant seem to keep their hands to themselves as the felt electricity running through them each time their skin touches.

“Uh, can I spend the night here?” Maeshima looks up at Sasugai through his long eyelashes on Sasugai’s chest. “Sure. Anything for you.” Sasugai places a kiss on Maeshima’s forehead and their attention is back on the television.

Sasugai loves this red haired too much.

~~~

“How can he beat me when I kissed Maeshima first?” Shinozaki huffs in his bed. He is so upset with the outcome. He never loses. “Maeshima Kensei, you will be mine one day.” Shinozaki growls before finally falling asleep.


End file.
